Twins Always Meet AU
by LeonDesdichard
Summary: Angel has a twin that he'd never met before, who has the opposite life of him. As well as that his own mother who supposedly died during childbirth well apparently not! It's even better than it sounds. AU Original Characters - LeonDesdichard PLEASE REVIEW Rated m for abuse, alcohol abuse, and for mild language Angel and Parker are both turning 17 years old. Angel is older
1. Almost 17 Years Ago: Prologue

About seventeen years ago...

I will not stay with you O'Conner ! Well fine but one of these brats is rightfully mine Rosalie! Fine but take the oldest child, she yelled for while she loathed to give up the oldest child.

the younger one had nearly died from childbirth, and whoever was to live with that O'Conner would have to be strong.  
As you so choose Rosalie, Jared O'Conner said.

" what's the little brats name?  
It's Liam,

Liam Byron O'Conner.  
O'Conner I would have thought that you wouldn't have taken my name,

I didn't but he's not my son, he's yours.  
MY SON WIll have my last name.

Take him and go Jared, take him and go.

And so began at the age of five Liam's abuse...  
While his brother lived the near perfect life.


	2. 17 Years Later-AngelLiam

Ch 1

Angel's P.O.V.  
August 7th

I groaned as I woke up, due to both the pain in my head, my chest, and my back. My father and I had just recently moved to LA because my father had grown tired of where we had been living.

Really it had been due to the fact that people had begun to grow suspicious on why I always seemed to have bruises. My father had then just before we left beat me like always after saying that it was my fault that we had to move again.  
As I rolled over I looked at the clock only to see that it was ten o'clock and to remember that it was the first day of school. I immediately got up out of bed and suddenly regretted it due to the immense pain that it caused me.

After throwing on a random dark v-neck and a pair of dark black baggy jeans I headed towards the hall.

Cautiously I tip-toed towards the stairs. Then I was almost towards the door after having held my breath as I had gone past my father when all of a sudden an airhorn went off, it was the ringtone for my phone.

Then I heard a loud,  
" LIAM O'CONNER WHY AREN'T YOU ALREADY AT SCHOOL!"

Crap I'm dead was all that I could think of as my father stomped towards me, I couldn't run, for it would be even worse for me.

If I even managed to get away which I wouldn't due to my "father" being very fast, mean, and heavily abusive when in the midst of a hangover.

Even if to others outside of the house as the perfect and complete gentleman.


	3. Angel's Father

No One's P.O.V.

"Answer me boy!" Angel's father bellowed out at him, filled with both the anger and the rage of an angry drunk, he was going to get it.

Angel/Liam's P.O.V.

"Answer me!" his father yelled at him once again, so rather than respond calmly, I did one of the stupidest things possible. In the most sarcastic and the most disrespectful voice possible,

"I slept in, got a problem with it?" then I prepared myself for the attack.

"Do I got a problem with it, you better get to school before I get even angrier at you BOY!" my father yelled out at me but not before ripping his own belt from its loops as well as tearing the shirt from my back.

Then as he began to beat me I felt all of the old wounds and scabs reopen, I would have to wear a black shirt just to hide the blood.

"Now get to school!" my father yelled out at me after finally about thirty minutes later finished beating me. Rather than arguing like I had originally planned, I just headed upstairs grabbed a black button-up long sleeve shirt. Then I ran out the door not realizing until I had already traveled about a quarter of a mile that I'd forgotten my leather jacket, just as it began to pour down rain.

There was no way that I was heading back home though so rather than head back I kept on going, deciding rather to get sick than to go back. Rather than to go back to face the anger that my own father would be in the midst of due to his current hangover, so I trudged on.

All the while getting more and more soaked by the minute due to the fact that even though I was almost seventeen years old I didn't have a car due to my father's own suspicions.

The suspicions that my father had about giving me a car were well place though because if he ever gave me a car then as soon as I could I would drive off. As soon as school was over today though I would go look for a job so that I could stay away from home as long as possible.


	4. Parker's POV

Parker's P.O.V

"Hey mom, I'm going to school!" Parker yelled out to his mom as he headed towards the door, he was late due to the doctor appointment he'd had this morning.

" Alright, but hurry up and get to school," his mom responded as he closed the front door while running towards his car.

On the way to school it began to pour down rain making it almost impossible to see as he was driving, but he did manage to see a guy walking in the midst of it.

"what the heck is he thinking!" Parker thought as he began to head over to where the guy was because he really didn't need to be out in this rain. For even if Parker wasn't going to drive until the rain had lightened up he would at least attempt at convincing this guy to get in the car so that he wouldn't catch his death out in it. As he began to head over towards the guy, he thought if what he was doing was the right thing to do, but it was too late to back out now.

**sorry that this chapter is so short but the next chapter will be longer, for while this is about angel and his twin it will most likely be more often about angel/liam**

**please review**


	5. Looking at himself

As angel continued to walk he heard a car approaching or at least that's what it sounded like.

then he heard what sounded like, tires against the wet pavement, then heard a voice say to him,

" get in ," but before he got in he looked to see who it was, and who he saw shocked him for he was looking at himself, only this person wasn't unhappy but had happiness in his life unlike Angel.


End file.
